Of Reunions And Happy Endings
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: 6 months after Sherlock 'died' he finds a baby on his doorstep, with a letter claiming it was his. Then 6 months later he decides to return to John... Will they be able to become a family and have their happy ending? Johnlock!
1. Reunions

A/n: Inspired by a bit of fanart I found on Tumblr...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock but I do own baby Maya.

XxX

Sherlock's POV...

_I heard John scream as I felt the wind in my hair, the paved ground coming ever closer. Then blood painted the walls and John's body-..._

I woke up to the sound of Maya crying. Oh Maya, my sweet little girl. 2 months ago I found a baby carrier outside my hotel door with a letter. Maya was only an hour or so old, I got an old acquaintance of mine to check over her. She was a perfectly healthy baby. The letter said that she was biologically mine and she was, I'm not sure how but however Maya was my baby and my world. I quickly got out of my hotel bed and picked Maya up out of her makeshift travel cot. I cradled Maya in my arms.

"Hush now, Maya." I whispered, slipping back under my covers. I lay Maya down on an extra pillow, and wrapped my arm around her. (A/n: apparently my mum did this with me and I used to sleep next to her so I thought I'd put it in.)

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet" I sung softly. It was the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little.

"May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay" I carried on. By now little Maya had fallen asleep and soon I fell asleep next to her…

XxX

Maya was 6 months old now, it had been just over a year since I had 'died' and I thought it was time to go home. Standing in front of 221B I held Maya closer to the chest to keep her from getting cold. I knocked on the door; it was opened only seconds later by . She gasped and silent tears fell down her face.

"Oh Sherlock…" She whispered, pulling me into a hug.

" Hello . I've missed you." I said. I truly had, it was weird without having her around and having her nag at me for shooting her walls. "Careful..." I said when she squeezed me a little too tight, not noticing Maya who was still sound asleep.

"Oh… Sherlock why didn't you say?" Mrs. Hudson gasped cooing over Maya. "Oh she's such a sweetheart, what's her name?"

"Maya Holmes." I said.

"Such a beautiful name. John's missed you, you know." She said sadly.

"I've missed him too." I've always felt comfortable talking to about these things. She's like the mother I used to have.

"He's upstairs darling. He just sits in that chair all day, staring into nothing." Mrs. Hudson ranted. I nodded and slowly walked up the stairs after her.

"John dear, you have a guest." said popping her head around the door.

"Whoever they are just tell them to go away." I heard John snap. I step in through the door making sure Maya was still asleep in my arms.

"Sher… Sherlock?" John stuttered standing up.

"Yes it's me John." I said.

"You were dead…" He said.

"I..."

"NO SHERLOCK, YOU WERE DEAD. I CHECKED YOU'RE FUCKING PULSE. THERE WAS NOTHING!" John screamed at me. Obviously not noticing the sleeping Maya. Maya woke up and started crying.

"Hush Maya its ok, Daddy's here." I said, rocking Maya.

"Oh shit Sherlock, I'm sorry. I never knew." John was immediately apologizing.

"No, don't worry about it John you didn't know." I said.

"I'll take the little one downstairs; you two have a lot to talk about." Mrs. Hudson said, taking Maya from my arms. I placed a kiss on Maya's head before took her downstairs.

"You're alive." John said after a few minutes silence.

"Very much." I said. John walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Sherlock, I missed you so much…"

"And I you."

"And I need to say this now, even though you won't ever feel anything for me. I love you Sherlock Holmes with all my heart." John said. I froze. John Watson loved me. I know I've loved him for a very long time but I never thought he'd love me back…

"I…I…I" I really didn't know what to say. I was so scared of what to say. What if I said the wrong thing, what if he… no Sherlock focus…

"I know with the baby, your wife must want you back." John said. What? John thought I was married.

"No, John I'm not married. I don't even know who the mother is. I found her outside my hotel door with a letter addressed to me." I explained quickly. John turned to face me, looking half disappointed half surprised. "And John… I… I love you too." I said.

"You love me?"

"Yes John. I love you with all my heart." I said. John broke down in tears, I pulled him into a hug…

XxX

a/n: this is gonna be a two-shot or a three-shot depending on if you guys would want me to continue…


	2. Maybe A Happy Ever After

A/n: Here's chapter 2. Please tell me if you want another chapter! This one maybe short but it's the best I could come up with cause I have to go out in a bit!

XxX

John's POV...

A Few Days Later...

It had been weird with Sherlock back. The nightmares had stopped and that was a good thing. It's just every time I close my eyes, I think I'll lose him again and Maya. I was surprised by how un-cold Sherlock was with Maya around, unless anything hurt her or she cried then he'd go into over protective father mode. It's strange to see Sherlock like that, he wasn't so 'I can deduce everything about your life and prove you wrong because I'm a genius'. He was more like a single dad who was trying to balance to things at once and as well trying to keep a family together. I know Sherlock loves me but he's been a bit snappy over the past day or so but then again I couldn't blame him. He was getting hardly any sleep and when he did he'd always wake up screaming, which would wake up Maya. Every time Maya woke up in the middle of the night crying he'd always go saying I needed the sleep. Tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights. Sherlock was flat out on the sofa, fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I heard Maya crying and ran upstairs to my old bedroom which was going to be Maya's room. I picked Maya up and cradled her in my arms. Maya was so beautiful, she had dark hair like Sherlock's in fact she looked just like him. I tried to remember the lullaby Sherlock sings to Maya, only remembering a few lines.

"May there always be angels..." I sung then a beautiful voice carried on...

"to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay" I heard Sherlock sing. He was stood behind be with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hey love." I said. I looked down at Maya who was staring up at me with her baby blue eyes. Sherlock walked over to us and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him.

"Heya the two most important people in my life." Sherlock said with a smile. He kissed Maya's fore head. 'The two most important people in my life' wow I never thought I'd see the day when Sherlock said that.

"I love you." He said, looking me the eye.

"I love you too." I said. Maybe we would get our happy ending after all…

A/n: Please review!


	3. Happy Ever After

A/n: You guys asked for a third part so here it is... Also please tell me if any 'b's' in this last chapter are missing cause the B key on my laptop's gone funny! If ya get confused with the dates and stuff in this chap I'll explain at the end!

Disclaimer: I OWN SHERLOCK AND THERE WILL BE LOADS OF JOHNLOCK FLUFF IN SEASON THREE! Moffat: No, you don't. And Johnlock will never exist. Me: but...but...but *bursts into tears*

XxX

4 Years Later...

Sherlock's POV...

I never pictured this with my life. I mean me Sherlock Holmes of all people, happily married 3 years, a beautiful daughter and a family. I never thought I'd end up like this. I always thought I'd die of a drug over-dose or get killed on a case before I even had a chance to meet someone I love but not anymore. Today was Maya's first day back at school after summer holidays and John had an early shift at the surgery so I had to drop her off. The whole way to Maya's school she talked non-stop but that was Maya. She talked all the time and had a fiery temper; she was stubborn like me according to John.

When we got to her school Maya ran off too meet some of her friends. I was happy that Maya had loads of friends. Last year when she started school I was so terrified that she'd have been an out-cast like me. But Maya fitted right in. I spotted Anderson walking over to me. Yes Anderson of all people. I wouldn't say we were friend's just colleges. He and his wife got back together a few years ago and they had two kids now.

"Hey Sherlock. Lestrade wanted me to tell you he has a case for you." Anderson said standing by me.

"What this time?" I asked as we walked to his car. Yes Anderson was giving me a lift but it was that or walk because I'd forgotten my wallet.

"triple murder. Guy killed his husband and his son then shot himself." Anderson said. I winced at that.

"somethings on your mind." I deduced.

"What? No it's nothing, just Donavan being Donavan... again." Anderson explained.

"you could just ignore her. I've been doing it for years it's pretty easy."

"I try but it's kinda awkward when you partners your ex."

"I noticed."

(A/n: I can't believe I just wrote Anderson and Sherlock having a manly chat WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?!)

XxX

One completely pointless and easy case later...

Lestrade had me sat in the office doing paperwork... again. I glanced at the clock again. It was almost ten past three, I had to go pick up Maya in a minute but Lestrade wouldn't let me go. so what I pushed the black mailer into the Thames, it was that or get shot. I just got another killer off the streets and Lestrade kills me with paperwork, amazing way to die. I sent John a text saying I'd be home late...

4 Very boring hours of paperwork later...

I walked up the steps to the flat. Finally I was home. As soon as I opened the living room door Maya came running up to me.

"daddy." Maya said, jumping into my arms.

"hey, sweet heart." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. " John?" I called, putting Maya down.

"in here." I heard him say from the kitchen. John was by the counter making a cup of tea. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"hello." I whispered in his ear.

"heya, how was your day?" John asked, passing me a cup of tea.

"boring as ever." I said. "what about you?"

"usual. Sarah gave me an evil glare this morning when one of the other doctors asked how Maya was." John said.

XxX

Later that night.

Me and John sat on the couch. John's hand running through my hair as we watched some crappy late night TV show. I never thought this would happen. I'd always thought I'd end up alone but I didn't and for that I'm glad.

"what you thinking about?" John asked.

"nothing." I said, looking up at him. My john Watson, my beautiful doctor, my blogger, my husband my everything.  
I never used to think I'd ever have this. I used to think that happy endings didn't exist. I take that back now. I'd finally found my happy ending.

XxX

A/n: Please review! I hoped you like it!


End file.
